slenderfortressnonofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
LLFredbear0345LL's SF2 Server
LLFredbear0345LL's SF2 Server is a server ran by LLFredbear0345LL. The gamemode on the server is Slender Fortress 2 (hence the name, LLFredbear0345LL's SF2 Server). Description/History On June 7th 2016, LLFredbear0345LL discovered a film called Outside In 2, he did not want to watch it without music like he usually does, he then watched it all with music but low volume of the film, he then had nightmares of what he calls Insanity, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to make LLFredbear666LL, then after he planned a SFM series called Fredbear666's Revenge, based off Outside In 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's, he was thinking where he can find the required models, he was hunting for the models for months. On July 2016, when Deadlycreature spreaded the word about Demon's server, LLFredbear0345LL said he would make his own server, he made sure there would not be any stolen content that happened before since he knew what was happening, LLFredbear0345LL did not leave the groups because no one knew that he was a co-owner, Demons server was not 100% gone, but LLFredbear0345LL still was working on his server while Demon was doing his own things with his server. On September 2016, LLFredbear0345LL managed to create his own server that was private for everyone due to both pre-release stage, and non public IP, he tried everything to do it, he also tried asking his friends how they did it but they forgot, even Demon forgot after 1 year, during the release, everything were errors on the bosses, he asked The Gaben to see what was happening, then The Gaben sent him to Chillax, another skilled modeler and server creator, LLFredbear0345LL asked him and Chillax said that the server is set to sv_pure 1 rather than to 0, LLFredbear0345LL fixed that and everything was working, but everything was just processing until a week later where it was all working, because of that he made his 1st non OC boss, Shadow Freddy, Demon was proud of him that he is learning on his own, he then added Phantom Freddy, Phantom Foxy, and Endoskeleton, the server was updating constantly. On October 2016, LLFredbear0345LL found the models from Inside Out and downloaded them but there was a downside, the model was not .mdl and has no bones or facials, he wanted to ask The Gaben but LLFredbear0345LL was scared to ask him. The server was in good shape still, everyone that joined his group liked what he was doing, no stolen content, just normal SF2 server on a new era. On November-December 2016, LLFredbear0345LL asked Chillax if he can work on the models, Chillax was very nice to LLFredbear0345LL and not judging him, Chillax accepted the request and he started to work on the models. LLFredbear0345LL abandoned his server for 2 months but came back to it and started to add better bosses and content, he was stressed that he still haven't got a public IP for his server and he may never get it, he was visiting Demons server and was requesting to re-add some of his older bosses, Demon re-added 3 bosses and created a new one, LLFredbear0345LL started to think he can use that for his SFM series, and it worked. On January 2017, it was the time where LLFredbear0345LL started a new era, he stopped being so lazy and worked harder on his server and projects, he learned how to add custom animations, he started with a Nightmare Fredbear, it slightly worked, then he tried it on Nightmare Foxy, this time it worked but his foot is incorrectly positioned, he then started to go crazy and asked Demon if he wanted LLFredbear0345LL to create custom animations for models, Demon was hyped for that and LLFredbear0345LL got to work, LLFredbear0345LL tried to make a Mecha Sonic boss but he got errors when compiling the model, he then abandoned his project and remastered Captain Punch by adding animations that Giant Zombie Soldier had, and that worked, he requested The Gaben to make a Major Bomber boss since he didn't know how to add cosmetics to any model, LLFredbear0345LL made a Sir Nukesalot boss using the same animations and footsteps, later he fixed Ignited Freddy's footsteps and learned how to add footsteps to models, it was a major event LLFredbear0345LL did, Major Bomber was finished later and LLFredbear0345LL attempted to make a Major League boss using the stock TF2 animations but it did not work, he is still figuring out how to do it on this day. The Server The server is just as small as Demons server, but is growing slowly, there are bosses he made/remastered such as Captain Punch, Unwithered animatronics, Major Bomber, and more in the Boss Packs he has made. LLFredbear0345LL is hunting for a stable FastDL for his and Demons server, he never added any download content to reduce download time due to the server not being public. LLFredbear0345LL never made any maps or attempted to make any maps, others make them and he ports them if he has permission. Group Link: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/fredbearssf2 Server IP: Unavalibe (For now) Boss List * Slenderman * The Rake * Weeping Angels * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Golden Freddy * FNaF 1 Endoskeleton * Fleshpound * Patriarch * Alastor * Juggernaut * Michael Myers * Withered Freddy * Withered Bonnie * Withered Chica * Withered Foxy * Withered Golden Freddy * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Foxy * Springtrap * Shadow/Purple Freddy * Unwithered Freddy * Unwithered Bonnie * Unwithered Chica * Unwithered Foxy * Sergeant Crits * Creeper * Enderman * Toy Freddy * Toy Bonnie * Toy Chica * Mangle * Balloon Boy * Puppet * Captain Punch * Nightmare Fredbear * Nightmare Foxy * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Chica * Nightmare * Plushtrap * Jack-O-Bonnie * Nightmarionne * MTF * SCP-173 * SCP-049 * Superdean * Superdevil * Sans * Hotrod * Ignited Freddy * Ignited Bonnie * Ignited Nightmare Freddy * Ignited Nightmare Bonnie * Sir Nukesalot * Major Bomber * Egg Dragoon * Death Egg Robot * Death Egg Robot (Sonic 4 Ep 1) Map List * 4Way V3 Fix * Abandoned B2 * Alpha Complex B1 * Arizona A5A * Asylum Redux Fix * Atomics B4A * Cellars B4a * Claustraphobia B1 * Elementary B1a * Five Rounds at Freddys B4 * Freddy B2 * Forgotten Tomb B2 * Frost Run B4 * Gutters B2B * Hospice B5 * Hydro B1A * Lobbys B2 * Lockers B5A * Mannworks V2 * Mansion B2B * Noexit B1A * Poor FNaF A3 * Return To Freddy's B2 * Sanatorium B2 * SCP-087-B V3 * Sector Six B1B * Sewer B1A * Storage Zero B1B * Swamp V3 * Swarm V1B * The Abyss R1 * The Ward B2 * Weepers B3 Hidden Placeholder * Ennard Upcoming Bosses * Major League * Galacta Knight * Metal Sonic Category:Servers